The invention relates to a method for operating two drives, in particular electrical drives, which operate on wheels of a vehicle that are decoupled from each other, in particular wheels arranged on different sides of the vehicle. The invention also relates to a corresponding vehicle.
It will be assumed that a control device in the motor vehicle allocates to each of the drives the target torque to be generated by the drives. This control device determines a total torque to be generated and divides this torque into the desired torques. When driving straight ahead, the total torque is normally divided exactly in identical halves of the target torque for the two drives on the different sides of the vehicle. When cornering, the target torque to the outer wheel in the curve can be increased compared to 50:50 split.
It will be assumed that the two drives are constructed identically.
However, due to differences in the drives as a result of tolerances, the same control signal may cause one drive to supply a higher torque than the other drive. While differentials are provided with coupled wheels to effect a compensation, in this situation a balance must be achieved artificially, namely with the control device alone. This control device must then recognize allocation factors, for example, these allocation factors are generally equal to 0.5. However, when a deviation occurs, the weaker drive receives a greater allocation factor of for example 0.55, whereas the stronger drive receives a smaller allocation factor of for example 0.45.
To enable the control device to be aware of these allocation factors, the electric drives had until now to be measured (calibrated) prior to installation into the motor vehicle in a complex process. The allocation factors are then determined in the control device based on the measured values.
The complex measurement before installation is disadvantageous. Another disadvantage is that a subsequent change in the properties of the electric drives is not taken into account.